Affirmation of Love
by cphillygirl
Summary: Author's note: It would be best to read True Intent before reading this story. Spock and T'Mara's relationship blossoms into romance but not all are pleased with their relationship. Will their relationship survive all the negative influences? This is the third story of my Soul Journey series.
1. Chapter 1

Affirmation of Love

T'Mara stands with anticipation at Transporter Terminal One. She is waiting for Spock to beam down from the _Enterprise_ , which had just entered space dock. He just finished his first training mission as captain. He only accepted the promotion under his terms. He would only command the _Enterprise_ when used as a training vessel.

She watches as officers and cadets materialize on the large platform. She assumes that Spock will be one of the last to beam back to the Starbase. She places a hand on her expanding pregnant belly, for she is now six months along. Four months had passed since she last saw Spock and last kissed him. She had missed him dearly. So much, she had sent him subspace messages two times a week. She only hoped she did not overburden him with her messages. But she did not think so, for he replied to every one of them and began each with his endearment of "my aisha".

She steps closer to the platform, for the transporter officer informs her that Admiral Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Captain Spock are next to beam down. She smiles broadly as she sees Spock standing on the padd. He is so handsome in his new maroon uniform.

All three men step up to her. McCoy speaks first. "T'Mara, you are looking well. How's the baby?"

T'Mara continues to smile, then rubs her stomach. "Doctor, I am well, and she is a very active baby." She looks at Spock. "She must have gotten excited for your arrival, Spock, as soon as you approached me she started moving again."

Spock raises his brow but refrains from comment. T'Mara swears, she sees his eyes smiling.

Jim lays a hand on Spock's shoulder, but his eyes are on T'Mara. "T'Mara, I'm glad you are doing fine. But I'm sure you two have plans to be alone." He faces Spock. "Alright old friend, I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing."

"Yes, Jim. I will see you at 0900 hours. Good day, doctor."

"Goodbye Spock, T'Mara," McCoy says as he joins Jim. Together McCoy and Jim exit the terminal.

Spock steps closer to T'Mara. He is in awe, for she seems more beautiful than the day he left for the training mission. That is not the only thing about her that amazed him. When he departed she was barely showing, but now there is no mistaking she is pregnant.

Once the transporter officer leaves, Spock takes hold of her hand. Her love sweeps over him. "My Aisha, how my heart has ached for you."

His closeness fills her with happiness. One tear escapes her eye. "Oh my sweet, I missed you so. I hoped it did not bother you that I sent you so many subspace messages."

Spock's eyes gleam. "No T'Mara, but you may have found my messages a bit dispassionate, for I struggle in expressing my feelings."

It is true he was not Mr. Romantic when it came to writing, but it did not matter to her. During quiet moments like this one she felt how much he cherished her. She touches his arm as she replies, "Oh Spock, your actions speak to me. It is those actions that show me that you care. I need to head back to the mental health building. I will see you this evening at my place for dinner?"

He thinks it odd that a strong feeling of anticipation comes over him, as if 1800 hours could not come soon enough. "Yes, I will be there."

oooooooooooooooooooo

After Spock enters T'Mara's apartment, she finally gets to hug him. As they embrace, Spock feels the baby move within T'Mara. The baby's movements give him a strange sensation. Feeling awkward, he abruptly pulls away from the embrace.

T'Mara's brows crinkle as she becomes disturbed. "Are you troubled by the baby? Is it because she was conceived by Soltan? With the help of my counselor, I have learned to love her. Now I think of her as a gift from God."

He begins to question his reaction. At first, he believes it was because the sensation made him feel ill at ease. But could it have been that part of him was sickened by the idea that Soltan was the father? Spock takes hold of her hand. He resists sighing. "T'Mara, please, I regret my reaction." To get her to look at him, he cups her chin with his hand. "Please listen to what I need to say." He becomes relieved, for she begins to relax. He continues, "You are correct. She is a blessing. And the day she arrives into the world, I know when I see her, I will be seeing you." His eyes appraise every inch of her face. "T'Mara, when I stepped off the transporter padd, I wanted nothing but to embrace you." When he senses her anger has left her, he leans to kiss her on the lips.

She wraps her arms around his neck and returns his kiss with passion. This time when he feels the baby's movements, he does not even flinch. T'Mara whispers into his ear, "Thank you for being that caring man I love." She slowly pulls away from him. "Now come, for I have prepared you a special meal."

He sits down at the small oak table. She returns from the kitchen carrying soup bowls. She places one in front of him and places one down for her.

His eyes slightly widen. "T'Mara, plomeek soup. Is this homemade?"

She smiles as she nods. "Yes, I prepared it myself. I discover a store in the heart of the city that features interstellar produce. Don't worry, the Federation Imported Products Inspectors examined the produce before it is sold to the public. I hope it is to your liking."

"If it tastes as good as it smells, then I believe you have succeeded."

He savors a spoonful of the soup before he tells her, "It is very appetizing."

With her eyes sparkling, she says, "Oh I'm so pleased that you like it. Sorry to tell you, but it will be the only Vulcan dish for tonight. The rest of our meal is all human." She begins to devour her soup.

Next, she brings out the main dish, which is vegetarian goulash. Between bites, Spock glances over at her. "T'Mara, I am glad that your appetite has returned. Before I left for the training cruise, I was concerned."

She finishes her bite of the goulash. "Yes, I was dealing with morning sickness along with emotional issues. But as you know, I've recovered from both." She smiles at him. "Talking about a hearty appetite, yours doesn't seem to be lacking. Was the food on the _Enterprise_ not to your liking?"

He cocks a brow. "Ah, meals from a food replicator cannot compare to a homemade meal."

"Thank you. Now make sure you save some room for dessert."

"How much room does a dessert need?" he asks teasingly.

She gives him a sidelong glance. "Just don't overeat. I've made us carrot cake."

The corners of his mouth turn upwards."Ah, T'Mara, you should not spoil me."

After the cake, he assists her in clearing off the table. They both head to the living room. She stops. "Wait, I'll be right back."

Soon she returns with her guitar. She sits beside him. "I had promised to play you a song." She strums the guitar strings till a song comes to her mind.

….I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know it's true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you….

Still feeling emotional, she becomes teary-eyed. T'Mara lays her guitar down on the other side of her.

Puzzled by her moist eyes, Spock inquires, "T'Mara?"

She smiles as she strokes his clean-shaven face. "My sweet, those are tears of happiness. I am happy to have you by my side again."

Being moved by the song, he leans over, and his lips brush her cheek. "You are a skillful guitarist. Your voice is exquisite. And T'Mara, I have missed moments like this one."

"Oh my sweet, I too missed being together." Then playfully, she adds, "But I only deserve a kiss on the cheek?"

His eyes shine with love. He leans over and kisses her fully on her lips. After the kiss, he inquires, "May I examine your guitar?"

She nods, then carefully hands it to him.

He holds the guitar as if to play it. His fingers strum the strings. "A Gibson. This is a fine instrument." He hands it back to her.

She smiles. "It's one of the few luxuries I allow myself."

"T'Mara, how did you learn to play?"

T'Mara thinks of her father. She was about twelve years of age when he gave her a guitar and her first lesson. She had cherished those rare moments of tenderness. Turning from the memory, she gives Spock a crooked smile. "From my father. He was not mean to me all the time. He became cruel when he overindulged in alcohol. It was my Aunt Whitney who gave me singing lessons. She once was a gospel singer." She plucks the strings of the guitar. "If you ever want to learn, I'll gladly teach you."

He gives her a look of appreciation. "I might take you up on that offer."

Setting aside the guitar, she nestles against Spock. They share a few moments of tenderness before he takes leave of her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later, on a Friday night, T'Mara is sipping a cup of herbal tea. She puts down her antique book on the coffee table. She can no longer focus on the words on the page. Her thoughts keep going to her relationship with Spock. As their relationship develops, the temptation to make love has grown for them both. Spock, being raised as a Vulcan, could subdue his desires. However, she is aware that it was not easy on him. Sometimes she would feel guilty for having him wait. Her ponderings are interrupted by her phone vibrating on the table. At first, she is going to ignore it and allow the call to go to voice mail. She does not believe it is Spock, for he rarely called her at a late hour. T'Mara sighs. She then picks up her phone. The words "Urgent Message from Philadelphia" come across the screen.

Fearing that something horrible may have happened to her father, she finally tells her phone, "Answer, please."

The image of her cousin Anthony quickly appears on her phone screen. "T'Mara."

"Hello, Anthony." She notices his haggard appearance, as if he had not slept in days. "What is wrong? Is it my father?

Grief sweeps over him. He swallows before speaking. "No...it is my mother. She is dying," he chokes out. His mother raised him and his two sisters by herself when his father died soon after his youngest sister was born. He takes a long deep breath. "They are keeping her on a life-sustaining stasis field. Just long enough for everyone to tell her goodbye."

T'Mara tries to control the sorrow that is now consuming her. She stifles a sob. "Anthony, what happened? I just talked to her last Wednesday. She had seemed in the best of health."

She sees Anthony struggle with heartache as he says, "Oh Cuz, she was in a ground vehicle accident. She suffered severe internal injuries. So severe, even modern medicine can't help her. So cuz, can you take leave as soon as possible?"

Aunt Whitney, for the most part, was like a mother to her. She struggles with deep emotional pain as she says, "Oh, Cousin, this is terrible. I'm sure I can take leave. I'll catch the first shuttle to the city tomorrow. Anthony...my father, how is he handling the fact his sister is dying?"

Anthony rubs the back of his neck. "T'Mara, he is not handling it very well. He is full of anger and well...he has not put down the liquor bottle. Brace yourself for the worst."

She merely nods. Her father would become violent after drinking several alcoholic beverages. She has always read that anger was depression turned inside out. "Yes Cousin, I'll call you as soon as I leave San Fran."

After Anthony's image disappeared from the screen, T'Mara puts her phone down and grabs a sofa pillow. She squeezes it closed to her. She allows her pent up tears to finally spill. When there are no more tears, she debates on calling Spock. She figures in a time like this, he would expect her to contact him. She picks up her phone, and voice commands it to contact Spock. The display shows that it has rung five times, so she is about to have it end the call when his face appears. "T'Mara? His voice is normal despite being awakened by the call.

"Spock, I need someone to talk to," she says with despair.

He can only think of one thing. "Is it the baby?"

She shakes her head. She fights back her strong need to cry. "Oh no, it is my Aunt Whitney." T'Mara tells him everything Anthony had shared with her.

Although his face remains impassive, his voice reveals his worry for her. "Most regrettable. I surmise you wish to leave soon as you can."

"Yes, I hope to catch the first shuttle to Philadelphia."

He mentally goes over his schedule for the next three weeks. The next training mission will not be till mid-November. He had accumulated enough leave for a total of four months. There should be no reason for the Commandant not to be able to spare him. Right now his only concern is the woman on his phone screen. Not just her, but the baby inside her. He realizes she would have no problem traveling by herself, but he cherishes her too much to allow her to go alone. "My Aisha, I will come along with you. There will not be a need to fly out by shuttle. We can beam over to a transporter station inside the city."

She is astonished by his offer. "Spock, thank you, but can you just relinquish your instructing duties?"

"I am certain the Commandant will approve my leave. I will arrange everything, T'Mara. Trust me, all will fall into place. Now, put your worries aside and get some sleep. I will contact you at 0800 hours. Good night, T'Mara."

She watches his handsome face fade from the screen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

T'Mara had learned over the months of courting Spock to be ready when he arrived. Since he told her he was arriving at 09:30 hours, he will arrive exactly at 09:30 hours. So this day she got herself ready thirty minutes before his arrival. She sits on her easy chair fidgeting with her padd.

Just when she looks over at the wall chronometer, her door monitor announces his arrival. Since it is mid-September, she grabs her light jacket. She opens the door. Though she always thought he looked so handsome in his uniform, she thought he was more appealing when he wore his casual wear. She smiles. "Hello, I am set to leave."

"Excellent T'Mara." He gathers her valise. They exit her apartment.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Spock and T'Mara materialize at the Center City transporter station. They ride an air taxi to Hotel Franklin, which is one of the few brick buildings still in existence in the city. They enter the hotel lobby. Spock has arranged adjoining rooms for him and T'Mara. He sends to her phone a digital door pass code for her room.

T'Mara enters the adequate room. She places her valise on top of the dresser drawer. She pulls out her phone from her purse. With apprehension she contacts Anthony. "Hello, Cousin. I've arrived at Philly. I'm staying at the Hotel Franklin."

"T'Mara, you have arrived here earlier than I expected," he says, a bit surprised.

"Well, I'm here with my friend from Star Fleet, Captain Spock. With his help, we gained permission to use one of the base's transporter stations."

Anthony remembers back to T'Mara's last personal posting to him. She told him of her courting the renowned Captain. His main concern will be his Uncle Andre's reaction to Spock. When Uncle Andre's Vulcan wife left him all those years ago, his uncle grew to distrust all Vulcans. Anthony fronts a smile. "Great Cuz, I'm anxious to meet Captain Spock. We are at Pennsylvania Hospital, room 204."

Her cousin Anthony is only a year older than her, but she has always thought of him as a big brother. There were times Anthony prevented her father from hitting her, however, this would result in Anthony getting whipped by her father's belt. Anthony also protected her from the bullies at school. These children had learned of her Vulcan side when she skinned her knee at the playground. They saw that she bled green blood. From that day forward, these small group of children hassled her, and at times attempted to punch and kick her.

T'Mara's thoughts return to her aunt. She manages a sympathetic smile. "Alright Cousin, I'll send you a message right before we leave.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spock and T'Mara arrive at the hospital soon after they shared a light breakfast at the hotel diner. They walk side by side to the elevator. Since they are the only ones on the elevator, T'Mara is able to warn Spock about her father's possible negative reaction to him. They exit the lift and walk down the hall. Before they arrive at the room, T'Mara's father Andre is heading right towards them. T'Mara can see her father flexing his hands, and his face is taut. A couple of months ago she had informed her father of the rape. She likewise told him that she got impregnated by a Vulcan, and she is keeping the baby. He had spoken harshly to her and requested her to abort the "alien scum's" baby.

Andre approaches her, ignoring Spock's presence. His eyes narrow as he notices that she is still pregnant. With a disapproving tone he says, "You made it here, after all." With a quick glance in Spock's direction, he says to her, "Is this the baby's father?"

Feeling disappointed and ashamed of her father's behavior, she heavily sighs. "Father, you know that is not the case. The man who raped me is dead. This is Captain Spock. Surely you recognize him from Federation news reports." She thinks it would not be best, at the moment, to tell him that she has been courting Spock for months. She attempts to change the focus off of Spock. "Father, how are you doing?'

His face remains taut with anger. His tone matches his expression. "How am I doing? What do you think, T'Mara? My sister has been placed in a life-sustaining stasis field, just so you can say goodbye to her."

Spock is not appreciating how Andre is talking to his daughter. He is about to speak his mind when Anthony enters the hallway.

When he sees his cousin he is filled with happiness, so he exclaims, "T'Mara!" He embraces her. "I am so glad you were able to come early." He releases her. He turns to face Spock. To Spock's amazement, Anthony gives him a hearty handshake. "Thank you for being my cousin's friend." He steps closer to Spock and with a low voice that only a Vulcan can hear, says, "Now don't take offense in my uncle's behavior. He has become a bitter man, and alcohol adds to his unbecoming behavior."

As Spock is about to reply, Andre comes right up to Anthony. With a scornful tone, he says, "Anthony...you watch what you say to….to that Vulcan."

"Uncle, at this moment, I am not going to waste my time responding to you."

Andre turns on his heels and re-enters the room.

Anthony turns to face T'Mara. "Cuz, go on in, for her time is short. My mother is ready to say her farewells," he says with a sorrow-filled tone.

As much she wants Spock by her side, she understands that he would feel totally uncomfortable. As she goes up to him she says, "You will wait out here?"

Spock lightly touches her hand. "Yes T'Mara, take all the time you need."

She wearily smiles at him, then enters the room. Her cousins Jasmine and Tonya both hug her. T'Mara's cousin Jasmine is a light brown-skinned woman with a willowy figure. She is two years older than T'Mara. Tonya has similar physical traits as T'Mara, but she is three years younger.

Jasmine is still overcome with grief. She dries her eyes with a tissue. "Go on T'Mara, we already... have shared our words of love to our mother," she manages to say without her tears returning.

T'Mara goes to Aunt Whitney's bedside. Her heart feels heavy with grief. She takes hold of her aunt's hand. "Oh Aunt Whitney, you know I have always seen you as my mother. I...I just find it hard to believe that your life has been cut short." There is more she wishes to tell her aunt, but with her father present, she could not express her true words of gratitude. For her aunt was her stronghold during those hard days of her youth. When she turned ten, her father lost custody of T'Mara, so she lived with her aunt. Two years later, he stopped drinking and convinced the court he was a fit dad. So he regained his parental rights over T'Mara. However, a year later, he went back to drinking and Aunt Whitney took him to court. She regained custody, for she brought in evidence of his abuse, Actually, the judge saw firsthand of the wounds on T'Mara's arms and face. T'Mara lived with her aunt till she attended the University of Pennsylvania.

Aunt Whitney senses that her niece had more to share, but her brother Andre's presence made it hard for T'Mara to speak her true thoughts. But most of all, she wants her niece to know she is at peace. Aunt Whitney weakly smiles at T'Mara. "Oh child, do not fret for soon I will be in Glory. Jesus will be there to wrap his arms around me. Think T'Mara, when I get to heaven I will be whole again. Remember there are no more tears in heaven."

Andre huffs. "Whitney, you should stop feeding that girl such foolish notions."

Whitney has always wished her brother would turn to God. Whitney continues to smile, but now fixes her eyes on her brother. "Andre, no matter what you say, God loves you. You just wait, for there will be a day when He will touch your heart. You will no longer need alcohol to drown your sorrows and anger."

T'Mara can see her father's face turn to stone as he backs away from her aunt's bed. He now stands in a corner of the room with his arms folded across his chest. T'Mara only prays that her aunt's words will come to fruition. She always feared that her father will die before he would turn his life to God.

T'Mara gently kisses her aunt's cheek. "Bye, Aunt Whitney."

Jasmine returns to the room with the doctor. He presses a series of buttons. T'Mara watches her aunt take her last breath. With sorrow overtaking her, she runs out of the room. She goes directly to Spock. She wraps her arms around him and in his ear, she whispers, "I am sorry for this public display, but I need you." She lays her head on his shoulder.

Despite the fact that her family members—except her father—are looking on, he wraps his arms around her. "T'Mara, I understand."

His calmness seems to strengthen her, so she releases him from her embrace. She then whispers, "Thank you."

He nods as he drops his arms to his side. He is then introduced to T'Mara's other two cousins, and they all leave the hospital together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It is two days after T'Mara said goodbye to her aunt. Spock has just finish meditating. He now prepares himself for the day's events. It will be an awkward day for him, for he will be joining T'Mara at Aunt Whitney's funeral. Not only will he be an outsider, but the service will most likely be emotional. He now stands in front of the full-length wall mirror as he puts on his black human-style suit coat. Satisfied, he sits on the wood chair, waiting for T'Mara. Within minutes, there is a knock on the adjoining door. He stands. "Come."

T'Mara enters, wearing a flowing light pink dress which comes down to her ankles. He steps up to her. He is still concerned, for she was unusually quiet during their dinner. He reaches out to caress her face. "My aisha, are you alright?"

She peers into his caring eyes. "Yes, I 'm better today. I always find it helpful to start my day with prayer." She runs her fingers under his suit coat collar. "You are looking very handsome today."

"Thank you. Your dress looks lovely on you."

She pats her belly. "It helps conceal my ever-growing stomach."

Perplexed, he asks, "Surely, T'Mara, you are not ashamed of your present condition?"

Even though in the 23rd century most people did not judge unwed mothers, T'Mara still feels remorseful about carrying another man's baby. Even after months of counseling there were times she felt 'dirty'. She slightly bows her head. "Well, at times." She then looks directly at him. "Spock, people who have no knowledge of what happened to me might suspect you are the father. Won't that bother you?" She feels her cheeks flush.

Spock had sought out McCoy's advice, once he learned of her condition, to help T'Mara through her times of self-blame. He gently places a hand under her chin. "No T'Mara, it won't disturb me. He then takes hold of both her hands. "T'Mara are you alright?"

She dreads that they will come across that one brazen person who might ask personal questions. "I'm just being overly worried of what one or two might think or even dare to ask. Don't worry, I will be alright as soon as we get there"

He releases her hands as he says, "T'Mara, I really don't think someone even

bother to ask you such private questions after the funeral. Come now, it would

not be wise to arrive late for your aunt's funeral."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The weather is pleasantly warm for a September day in Philadelphia. Spock appreciates the beauty of the antiquated gray stone church. Inside, the stained glassed windows glowed with various sacred images. He and T'Mara are guided to the front row of pews. They sit next to Anthony. Spock takes notice that Andre refuses to sit next to his own daughter. How regrettable, he thinks, that her father could not put his personal feelings aside. Spock does not need to touch T'Mara to sense her disquieted feelings. He knows he cannot allow his distaste for Andre to surface, for her sake. He then surveys his surroundings. Every pew is now occupied by friends, family, and parishioners.

Spock, with his voice low, says to T'Mara, "Your aunt must have been cherished"

She also looks about her. She faces him. "Yes, not only did she sing in the choir, but she was also involved with guiding troublesome youth back to the correct path."

"May I assume that your belief in God was a result of your Aunt living out her faith? Your Father, on the other hand, is uninvolved with any religion."

Fond memories of her aunt taking her to this very church floods T'Mara. They bring a smile to her face. "You are very perceptive. Yes, my deep belief stems from her guidance."

The service begins with the choir singing "Amazing Grace, My Chains Are Gone".

Spock had been to a couple of human funerals before; they were solemn occasions. This one, however, was unique, for the music is vibrant and most of the people clap along with the rhythm. They also shout out "Amen" when they are emotionally touched by the speakers. At last the funeral comes to a quiet end.

Spock keeps his mental shields up, for now they are heading to the fellowship hall for a "celebration of life" gathering. When they enter, many of the congregation greet him and T'Mara. A few of the men greet him with firm handshakes. A few of the women even hug him. If he had not been prepared for human contact, the onslaught of emotions would have been overwhelming.

T'Mara places a hand lightly on his upper arm. "If this becomes too much for you, we can leave."

He remains carefully impassive. "Thank for your consideration. I am surviving the demonstrative outpourings. I surely did not expect so many women would embrace me. That being said, we will leave when you are ready."

T'Mara is relieved that all that physical interaction did not disturb him too much. She warmly smiles. "To be honest, Spock, I don't think I wish to stay much longer

T'Mara goes up to the pastor to thank him. She then personally thanks those acquaintances who are still present, for supporting her and her family. Lastly, she says her goodbyes to her cousins and even her father.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Later, that night Spock readies himself for bed. As he finishes dressing in his nightwear, there is light knocking on the adjoining door. He goes to the door. "T'Mara, is there something wrong?" he asks through the intercom.

The day of grieving had drained her, and she leans against the door. "Please, may I come in? I need you," she pleads.

He pauses to don a robe. Then he says," "Alright, come in."

She enters his room. She is dressed in a long nightgown. She steps closer to him. "Spock, I don't want to be alone tonight. Please, may I sleep with you?" She then clarifies. "I mean that literally, just sleep."

He assimilates her words. "I am to assume you wish to sleep in the same bed with me? " he asks.

With total weariness she lets go a sigh. "Yes."

With Vulcans, such closeness was reserved for those who were married. He truly did not want to further upset her, but still asks, "T'Mara, would that be wise?"

"My sweet, I just have been through an emotionally exhausting day. In fact, the last couple of days have been very taxing on me, from my Aunt's death to my father's rejection. Believe me, sex is the furthest thing from my mind. Please, I need you to hold me till I fall asleep." Her voice unveils her emotional pain.

He gently clasps her hands. "Alright, my aisha, consider this. We can sit side by side as I hold you close to me. When you are ready for sleep, you can lie on my bed. I will sleep on the floor near the bed," he says, hoping she would understand.

It suddenly dawns on her why he thought it was wise to just sit together. He is a man of high character. She must think of his needs, as well as her own. Kissing his cheek, she replies, "Thank you my sweet. I do love you."

He allows a slight smile to appear on his face. His finger brushes against her lips and he adds, "You have my heart."

She melts at his words, but the hour grows late and she needed her rest. She then taps his shoulder. "Wait, I need to pray"

She gets down to her knees. She silently prays. A moment later she sits beside him. As she wished, he holds her close to him. When he realizes she is becoming sleepy, he pulls the covers back for her. They share a goodnight kiss. He takes the extra blanket and pillow from the closet and prepares his mind for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

T'Mara rises from the bed. As she suspects, Spock was already up, probably in the restroom. But when she does not hear movement inside the room, she goes to the front window. She peers out but does not see him on the balcony. So she assumes he must have gone for a walk. She only hopes he slept alright on the floor. She will thank him again when he returns. She decides to go to her room to prepare herself for the day.

When she returns to his room, she sees he has their breakfast set out on the small table. A broad smile emerges on her face. "Spock, you purchased breakfast for us."

"It was a last minute decision on my part. Eating here will allow us more time to explore the Art Museum."

She believes there is more to it than just saving time, like pure thoughtfulness. She goes right up to him and places one hand on his shoulder, then leans in to grace him with a sweet kiss.

He faintly smiles at her as he says, "T'Mara, you need not always thank me with physical affection, although I found it pleasant."

She only hopes Spock was not disappointed in her. T'Mara's smile slightly fades as she says, "I wanted to thank you again for last night for you allow me to sleep in your bed, and thank you for breakfast." She looks deep into his dark eyes as she continues, "I come from a demonstrative family and it is hard for me not to be physically affectionate."

"You are who you are, as I am who I am. Is it not said that opposites attract? I could never see myself with a full-blooded Vulcan woman. Now, please sit."

She sits down. "Wow, bagels and tea. Have you ever had a bagel before?"

"No, this will be my first taste of an ethnic bread product. Nor have I ever tasted cream cheese."

"So you are not afraid of trying something new?"

"No, I prefer to familiarize myself of all a culture has to offer."

She smiles, then begins to consume her bagel. After taking a few sips of her tea, she looks at him. "Spock, after our tour of the Art Museum, I need to go to my father's home. I need to retrieve some personal items. Since my father acts rudely towards you, you might not wish to come. This will give you a chance for some alone time."

He appreciates her offer, but he truly prefers to accompany her. He would like a chance to express his opinion about Andre's irrational views on Vulcans. "T'Mara, thank for your thoughtfulness, nevertheless, I choose to spend my time with you unless you wish to go alone."

She is, in fact, glad he wished to come with her. Then an idea enters her head. "Hey wait, I can call Anthony. If he is free, he can meet us at my father's house. He can act as a buffer."

Spock, at first, is going to tell her he does not need Anthony to be present. It then occurs to him that it will give him the opportunity to speak with Anthony in private. Spock has something of importance to discuss with him. So he replies, "Yes that is a wise suggestion."

With everything put away, Spock and T'Mara exit the room. They catch an air bus to the museum.

oooooooo

Spock and T'Mara head up the walkway that leads to the old red brick Colonial home. T'Mara presses the old-fashioned doorbell. To her relief, Anthony answers the door. As they enter, she notices her father drinking a beer.

Andre's eyes narrow as he sees Spock standing close to T'Mara. "So you brought the Vulcan with you."

Before T'Mara can respond, Spock speaks up. "Sir, I would kindly request that you address me as Captain Spock or at least Mr. Spock."

Andre lets out a harsh laugh. "Ha, so be it, Mr. Spock." His tone holds sarcasm.

Spock and T'Mara join Anthony on the sectional. T'Mara has already had enough of her father's disrespectful behavior. "Father, like it or not, Spock is my friend." The other day she had spoken to him about divulging to Andre how close they have become. "In fact, we are romantically involved."

Before she could say anything else, her father slams his glass down, so hard his beer sloshes onto the small corner table. "Romantically involved! T'Mara have you lost your mind? Vulcans can't love. Take your Mother, she left us. She could not even accept her halfling daughter. Thank goodness she agreed to divorce me."

Spock places his hand over T'Mara's. He looks directly at Andre's scowling face. "Sir, I beg to differ. I do not know what transpired between you and your wife, but I can tell you, Mr. Victorino, that I dearly cherish your daughter."

Andre huffs. "Oh, so you say you cherish her. T'Sain shared those same words to me before we wed. Tell me, Mr. Spock, do you _love_ my daughter?" he asks, still doubting Spock's true intention.

Not liking that her father put Spock in an awkward position, T'Mara cuts in, "Father, have you ever considered that mother left you because you drank and verbally abused her? I know this, for Aunt Whitney told me. As to why she could not accept me, I can only say God and T'Sain can answer that."

Andre downs the rest of his beer. "That is Whitney's story. You can believe what you want." His focus returns to Spock. "Now answer me, Spock. Do you love her?"

Spock personally prefers to keep his feelings for T'Mara private. But this time he will make an exception. "Mr. Victorinio…." Spock begins, then gazes into T'Mara's warm brown eyes. "I do love your daughter."

Her eyes never leave Spock's face. She strokes his face with her fingers. After a long moment, she looks back at Andre. "Well, Father?"

Andre folds his arms against his chest. "I still think you are fooling yourself."

With pure frustration she stands up. "Think as you may. I am going upstairs to retrieve my belongings." she says before she leaves the room.

When T'Mara reaches the top of the stairs, Spock faces her cousin. "Anthony, may I speak to you in private?"

Anthony nods, but wonders what Spock has in mind. "Yes, come. We can go outside."

Andre looks at them with suspicious eyes, but he keeps silent as they head outside. He goes to the kitchen to get himself his sixth beer.

About ten minutes later Spock and Anthony re-enter the house. Anthony's smile fades as he sees his uncle's cold eyes.

"So are you two done conspiring?" Andre asks with annoyance.

Anthony sits down across from Andre. With anger he says, "Uncle, we were not conspiring. Spock just needed some advice, that is all."

Spock is pleased that T'Mara is still upstairs, for he needs to speak to Andre. He does not wish for her to hear his words. He clears his throat. "Sir, I have declared my love for your daughter. Now I wish to...I think the correct phrase is to ask your blessing to marry T'Mara."

Andre looks as if Spock punched him in the face. "Have you lost your senses? Me...give _you_ my blessing? Absolutely not! But I have the feeling you plan to marry her anyway."

Spock does not allow Andre's response to concern him. He leans forward as he replies, "You are correct. However, I would have preferred to have your approval. But considering your present mental state, I had expected the negative reply."

There is nothing worse for Andre than someone to accuse him of acting irrational. He suddenly stands and moves right at Spock. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Spock stands and Anthony walks in front of his uncle. But Andre shoves Anthony back into his chair.

Hearing the commotion, T'Mara grabs the bag full of her belongings and quickly heads downstairs. She sees her father raising his fist at Spock's face. Dropping her bag, she runs toward them and yells, Father, no!"

Anthony manages to grab Andre's arm. "Uncle, you had too much to drink. Sit down. I think we will leave and let you be."

Andre staggers backward into his chair. Spock retrieves T'Mara's bag, and the three of them exit the house.

When they reach Anthony's skimmer, T'Mara shakily asks, "What brought that on?"

Anthony places a hand on her shoulder. "Cuz, Spock only questioned your father's state of mind. You know how he gets after several beers. Come, the both of you, I will take you back to your hotel."

Once inside the vehicle, Spock says to Anthony, "Thank you."

Anthony realizes that Spock is not just thanking him for the ride, but for keeping his secret. "You are quite welcome."

In the back of the skimmer, Spock takes hold of T'Mara's hand. With concern he asks, "Are you alright?"

She finally feels her tension leave her. "I am glad to be away from him." She rubs her pregnant belly. "I know one thing, I don't want him near my baby girl. Not unless my father allows God to change his heart."

From the front, Anthony says, "Cuz, it will be best if you don't see him. And it will take God to change that cold heart."

He lands the skimmer in front of the hotel. "T'Mara, I think the rest of your stay will be more pleasant." Anthony says, smiling. He then gives Spock a thumbs up. "Good day, Spock, T'Mara."

As they enter the hotel lobby, T'Mara taps Spock's shoulder. "Why did Anthony give you the thumbs up sign?"

Spock cocks a brow. He remembers Kirk had once given that same hand gesture on the _Enterprise_. Privately, Spock had asked Jim what it meant. Spock gives her a sidelong glance. "I suppose it was his way to say all will be well."

oooooooooooooooooo

Friday evening arrives with Spock dressing in his black suit. In the adjoining room, T'Mara slips on her long pink dress. She now wraps a black shawl with fringed edges around her. T'Mara takes another glance at full-length mirror to make certain she is presentable for their dinner date. Satisfied, she knocks on the adjoining room door. Spock opens it and then she sashays by him. She twirls around till she is facing him. She wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him passionately.

He returns her kiss and clears his throat. "My aisha, you seem to be in a cheerful mood."

Still feeling the joy the day brought, she caresses his cheeks, then smiles. "It has been a wonderful twenty-four hours. We spent part of the time down the shore. You even put your feet into the ocean water. Then we relaxed with Anthony on his deck. Now you are taking me to a fine dining establishment, which you've happen to kept secret from me," she says knowing he will not tell her.

"T'Mara, I am pleased you have enjoyed yourself. The first part of the week here was stressful. I believe this time spent has been beneficial for both of us."

"Oh yes, it was. It was nice of Anthony to allow you to borrow his skimmer."

"Come, we must leave so we will not be tardy for our reservation."

Spock guides the skimmer to the available space near Bistro Romano. He helps T'Mara from the skimmer. She faces him with a gracious smile. "Oh Spock, I must have passed this place a thousand times."

He interrupts her. "A thousand times? Have you calculated the times you have passed by the establishment? Are you certain it was thousand times?"

She wonders if he is teasing her. "Oh no, silly, it's just a figure of speech. I have gone by several times and wished I could get a chance to eat here."

"Silly, T'Mara? I think that is the first time I have ever been referred to as silly."

Her eyes sparkle with delight. "That I can believe." She can't help but think how grateful she is for meeting such a caring man. "But really, you are so thoughtful."

His smiling eyes look at her. "I cannot help but be attentive to your needs."

He leads her inside. He walks up to the maitre d'. Spock provides his name to the young man, who is dressed in a fine dark suit. The young man escorts them to their table for two.

T'Mara takes in her surroundings. It has a rustic vibe and there is even a piano bar. Spock gets her attention by tapping her hand with his finger. "Well T'Mara, does this meet your expectations?"

She appreciates all she has seen of the restaurant, right down to the white linen tablecloths and candle centerpieces. When she looks at Spock, her face beams. "Oh yes, very much so."

A waiter comes up to their table to take down their orders. T'Mara orders a pasta dish, then Spock orders a roasted squash dish. Soon the pianist plays love songs to indulge the patrons.

Spock finds his meal quite satisfactory. He notices T'Mara is finishing her meal. He gazes at her as she places her fork down. "Do you desire dessert?"

"No, I am full. The meal was delightful."

"Good. If you are ready, we can take leave of the restaurant. There is another locale I wish to show you."

"Another surprise?"

"Yes," is his only reply.

Spock pilots the skimmer to Fairmount Park. Specifically, to Lemon Hill Mansion. It has an exceptional view of the city. He lands the skimmer atop the hill, near the ancient mansion. T'Mara recognizes it. "Lemon Hill Mansion dates back to the 1800's. They keep the house intact, but no longer give tours. How did you learn of this place?"

They exit the vehicle. He turns to face her. "Your cousin Anthony informed me of this secluded area."

She gives him a wry smile. "He shared with you one of his make-out spots? Is that what you have in mind?"

"Make out? Since I am unaware of that human idiom, we are not here to make out." He takes hold of her hand to lead her to an old cement bench. "Please sit down."

She sits, then looks up at him. "You are not going to sit?"

"Uh...not yet." A wave of nervousness suddenly envelops him. He reminds himself that Vulcans do not get nervous. He lowers himself down to one knee. He pulls out a small black box from his suit coat pocket. "T'Mara." His throat tightens, so he begins again. "T'Mara will you become my wife?" He opens the box to reveal a diamond ring.

T'Mara is speechless with happiness. Then a joyful tear rolls down her cheek. But a troubling thought occurs to her. Taking in a slow breath, she manages to ask, "Spock…before I give you an answer, can I ask something?"

Concerned that she might turn down his offer of marriage, he sits by her and then replies, "Yes, T'Mara."

She dearly wishes to marry Spock. She could not see herself with any other man. But she did not want him to spend the rest of his life with her out of guilt or sympathy, so she inquires, "You are not asking me because of the baby? Perhaps you feel obligated?"

He places the ring box between them. He then covers her hands with his. "T'Mara, I do not take marriage lightly. No, I do not feel obligated. You remember the words I told your father?"

She nods. "Yes," she says softly.

"I did not say them just to please him. I said them so that you would know my true feelings. I want you to be my wife so I can spend every living day with you." He had decided to marry her on the night he let her sleep in his bed. "So, T'Mara, will you be my bondmate?"

Still feeling overwhelmed, she finally chokes out the words he was hoping to hear. "Yes…oh yes."

He places the ring on her left ring finger. They embrace with love. She peers into his deep discerning eyes. "Spock, this is not the Vulcan way, for they do not offer engagement rings. May I ask why?"

"You were raised as human. It seemed logical to ask in a human manner."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Back in her hotel room, T'Mara gets two cups of tea from the food replicator. She hands one to Spock. She commands the wall stereo to play soft music. Still feeling the romance of the night, she asks, "Do you know how to dance?'

"I assume you mean like a waltz or a slow dance. If that is the case, then yes, for my mother showed me the proper way of dancing with a lady."

She sweetly smiles. She stands then offers out her hands. "Please dance with me."

He leads her to the center of the room. She requests the stereo to play "I Am Going to Love You Like I Am Going to Lose You".

I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows  
We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye….

T'Mara sings softly into his ear as they dance. When the song comes to an end, they hold each other for several moments.

oooooooooooooooooooo

It is a day after they returned from Philadelphia. Spock requested T'Mara to come to his place for a discussion on their upcoming marriage.

It is 19:30 hours when T'Mara arrives at his apartment. Spock invites her to sit by his side on the sofa. He begins to feel uncomfortable, for he needs to bring up difficult topic. He takes a hard swallow. His tension starts to deeply concern T'Mara. Was he going to call off their marriage? She takes hold of his hand then says, "Spock, what is it?" Her voice reveals her nervousness.

He lightly squeezes her hand in a reassuring manner. He gazes deeply into her caring eyes. He clears his throat. "T'Mara, when I proposed, I got—as humans say—caught up in the moment. You need to know all that marrying me will entail." He takes in a deep breath and finally says, "Being a Vulcan male, I too will experience pon farr in approximately three years. Unfortunately, you encountered an unbonded male, who physically and mentally took advantage of you. I must tell you what happens to a male during his Time. Some of this you might find …repugnant." He, with some awkwardness, divulges to his fiancé the emotional, sexual, and physical aspects of pon farr. He also shares how the 'Time' could affect her, for they will become one. Once he finishes, he releases a breath as if he was holding it all that time. He is still gripping her hand as he says, "T'Mara, if you no longer wish to marry me, I, of course, will be greatly disappointed, but I will understand."

Despite all she learned of pon farr, she did not want to spend her life without him. Although there were aspects of the 'Time' that frighten her, having Spock explained the facts to her oddly comforted her. Her teared-filled eyes meet his attentive eyes. Finally she replies, "Spock, isn't it said that when a couple enters marriage, it is for better or worse? If Pon farr is the worst, then I choose to endure it with you." She leans in to share a loving kiss. He pulls her close to him. Soon they become entwined in a romantic embrace. They share a passionate kiss before she needs to leave for the night.

oooooooooooooooooooo

T'Mara cannot believe it is only four weeks and a day since Spock proposed to her. She is now in a small room inside the Base Chapel. She is putting on her white wedding gown. Her cousin Jasmine convinced her to wear white. Spock and she agreed to marry before the baby would be born.

Her sorrowful eyes glance in the direction of Jasmine."Just look at me. I feel like a blimp."

Jasmine steps up to her. She places her hand on T'Mara's lace sleeve. "No, my cousin, you look beautiful in that gown. Don't cry."

Again thoughts of remorse enter T'Mara's mind, which cause her to shiver as she says, "But...but you know this is not how I imagined my wedding day. I wanted dearly to be a virgin, but that was taken from me. And now I carry the baby of a dead rapist."

Jasmine cares a lot for her cousin so she holds her for a long moment before speaking. "Cousin, remember, in God's eyes you are still a virgin. And that little baby girl will soon have a mother and a father who will love her." She guides T'Mara to the full-length mirror. "Look at yourself. You are lovely. Just wait till we fix your hair and add a touch of makeup. You will be stunning."

T'Mara lets go a chuckle as she feels the baby kick. "Thank you. And I think she seems to agree with you."

Jasmine also laughs. "Ha, yes, for she is very intelligent."

In another small room, Spock is fastening his dress uniform jacket. Jim Kirk approaches him. "Nervous Spock?"

"Vulcans never show signs of being nervous," he responds, still peering into the mirror. For some reason his jacket is askew so he starts to unfasten it.

McCoy steps up to Spock on the opposite side. "Right, then why are you having such trouble with your jacket?"

Spock's brow rises halfway, but he is now satisfied of how he looks. He turns to face McCoy. "It was a mere issue with the fasteners."

"Hmph, bullcrap," McCoy spouts out.

"Doctor, what does bull excrement have to do…."

McCoy waves him off. "Oh, shut up, Spock. You know exactly what I mean."

Kirk sighs. "Alright, you two. Spock, it's almost time."

"I am aware of the time," he says a matter-of-factly. He allows Jim and McCoy to exit the room first.

Out in another room, Anthony presses the intercom button. "Hey T'Mara, are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

She steps out with her cousin Jasmine and cousin Tonya.

With delight Anthony offers his arm. "T'Mara, look at you. You are one beautiful bride."

T'Mara's becomes overjoyed as she interlocks her arm with his. "Thank you, Cousin." Here she is, about to marry the man she loves with all her heart.

In the Chapel, Spock notices his father Sarek is now sitting next to his mother Amanda. Spock is a bit amazed seeing his father attend his wedding, for Sarek had stated his disapproval of T'Mara. The day after Spock introduced T'Mara to his parents, Sarek spoke to Spock in his office at the Vulcan Embassy. He did not believe T'Mara was a suitable mate, for her humanness would most likely cause Spock to lean solely on his human half. Spock reminded his father that he married a full blooded human. Sarek's rebuttal was that he was a full-blooded Vulcan, and therefore would not be affected by her humanness. Sarek even had the audacity to suggest suitable Vulcan women that would be willing to become Spock's bondmate. It was then Spock excused himself and left his father's office. How interesting, Spock now thinks. Most likely his mother used her humanity to persuade his father to come.

Spock now stands at the altar next to Jim, with McCoy by Jim's side. The jingling from Vulcan bell racks alerts all that the bride is now entering the chapel. At the altar, Jim lays a hand on Spock's shoulder. "She is absolutely stunning. You are one lucky man."

"Indeed," is all he can say, for he is awestruck that such a beautiful, strong, and compassionate lady will soon be his wife.

Once Anthony and T'Mara arrive at the altar, a Vulcan takes a mallet and strikes a Vulcan gong. It vibrates throughout the chapel. The Vulcan bells cease ringing.

Pastor Stephen Roundtree steps closer to Anthony. "Who gives this bride to be wed?" he asks.

"I do, Anthony Victorino, cousin of the bride." He smiles at T'Mara.

As she steps up to the altar, she hopes she can contain all the emotion that is running through her. She places her hands into Spock's. They then turn so they would be facing each other.

Pastor Roundtree gives a few words on the importance of the wedding vows and marriage. He ends with the words, "Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently." He then looks at Spock. "Spock, you may give your vows."

Spock recites his vows. T'Mara, in turn, expresses her vows. Their words convey their deep love and devotion for each other.

It is now time for the Vulcan marriage mind touch. Stephen steps aside to allow Healer T'Rosa to go in front of Spock and T'Mara. T'Rosa has been studying human anatomy at Star Fleet Medical Center. Since human tourists along with Star fleet members have been frequenting the city of Shikahr, she needed to learn. Spock heard about the healer from the good doctor.

She now keeps her eyes on the couple. "Spock of Vulcan, son of Sarek and Amanda, and T'Mara Victorino of Terra, daughter of Andre and T'Sain Victorino, are you prepared to have your minds joined with a permanent link?"

"We are," they say in unison.

"So be it. Please kneel."

Both kneel on the kneeling pad. T'Rosa places one hand on Spock's temple and the other on T'Mara's temple. There is complete silence as T'Rosa performs the touch. T'Rosa reopens her eyes and removes her hands. "It is done. Spock and T'Mara, you are now one in mind and soul." She bows, then walks away.

Although Vulcans do not normally exchange wedding bands, Spock had agreed to participate in the ritual. Jasmine hands T'Mara a gold band and Jim hands Spock a smaller gold band. Spock places the ring on T'Mara's left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

T'Mara repeats the special ritual. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Stephen Roundtree says, smiling.

Spock is so drawn by their love that he takes T'Mara's left hand and brings it to his lips. He then kisses the back of her hand with true tenderness. T'Mara is visibly moved by pure joy and she starts to sheds tears. Spock, now puzzled, looks at her as he begins to say, "Have I…."

She caresses his face. In a soft loving voice she says, "Oh no, my husband, I was overcome with happiness." Come, we have guests to greet."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Fortunately, the base's banquet hall is across from the chapel, so the guests just needed to cross the roadway. Many of the guests are already making their way to the reception. On the left side of the large room is an elongated table, which is covered with a white tablecloth. In the center of the table is a crystal vase full of pink roses. Each of the round guest's tables has centerpieces of pink or white roses.

The wedding party takes their seats after the bride and groom took their seats. The catering staff starts to serve salads to all the guests. Once everyone is served, the pastor stands to give the blessing for the meal.

After the guests finished eating the main course of either roast chicken, salmon, or a vegetarian risotto, they begin mingling with the other guests or find their way to Spock and T'Mara to wish them the best. Spock is now conversing with his mother as T'Mara is talking to Nyota. Spock has just taken notice that his father was no longer present at his reception.

He finally broaches the subject of Sarek's absence. "Mother, my father could not attend our reception?"

Amanda was not pleased that her husband had left her to explain to Spock why he was not present. "I assume he did not inform you that he has business at the Vulcan Embassy," she says, avoiding direct eye contact with her son.

"Business that needed his immediate attention? Or was it the fact that he disapproves of my marriage to T'Mara?" he asks, doubting his mother's explanation.

At the corner of the room, T'Mara's marital bond is already picking up on Spock's tension. She felt that mental bonding made a marriage stronger, for one was always in tune with their bondmate. She excuses herself and then heads in Spock's direction.

Amanda knew Sarek could have made a greater effort to attend his son and daughter-in-law's reception. But he was a stubborn man who strongly believed that Spock was making a grave error in marrying T'Mara. Amanda frowns. "Son, give him time, he will come to accept your marriage. But truthfully, he was scheduled to meet with the Vulcan diplomatic corps."

T'Mara goes to her husband's side. He acknowledges her presence with a slight smile. He returns his focus back to his mother. "Alright, I will refrain from speaking to Father about his absence from our reception."

T'Mara wishes to get the conversation off of Sarek. "Lady Amanda, I finally get the chance to tell you how lovely you look in that stunning lavender dress."

Amanda truly liked T'Mara from the moment she met her. On the day Spock introduced them to T'Mara, she saw in his eyes how much he loves her. In fact, her intuition informed her that T'Mara will be a good wife for Spock. Also, she will be a loving mother to their daughter. Amanda faces T'Mara. "Thank you, but please don't be so formal. We are family and with that being said, call me Mother," Amanda says with warmth.

Romantic music now filters throughout the hall. Anthony stands in the center of the room. "We are going to break tradition and start with the bride and groom dance." He gestures out to the guests to get all to tap their wine glasses with their silverware to encourage the newlyweds. "Come on, Captain, and take that first dance as husband and wife."

Spock's eyes meet his wife's wishful eyes. He stands and she soon follows suit. He offers his arm and she interlocks hers with his. He leads her to the dance floor. Soon the old classic "Unforgettable" begins to play. Spock places his hand on her back and she places her hand on his shoulder. They clasp their free hands. They begin to dance to the music, their feet step with the beat of the slow love song

McCoy, sitting next to Jim, stares at the dancing couple. "When in the hell did he learn to dance so well?"

Jim, too, is astounded by his closest friend dancing with his wife. "You got me, Bones. He never divulged to me that he could even dance."

McCoy then mutters to himself. "He never ceases to amaze me."

The song ends, then another song begins to play. Anthony encourages all to join the newly married couple. McCoy is soon dancing with Dr. Chapel. Jim is seen dancing with a young pretty Lieutenant.

After the song ends, Anthony steps back in the middle of the room. "Alright all, let's see if we can get Spock and T'Mara to cut the cake."

Clinking can be heard throughout the room. Spock and T'Mara oblige their guests and go up to the table that holds the lovely three-tier cake. T'Mara clasps his wrist so together they can perform the obligatory cutting of the cake. With the piece on the plate, T'Mara raises the plate towards Spock's face. His eyebrow creeps into his bangs. She gives him a wry smile. He takes a small step back from her. She moves closer to him, but she then raises a fork with a piece of white-iced cake to his mouth. He allows her to place the piece inside his mouth. They hear groans of disappointment from everyone. But then they all clap.

Once Spock and T'Mara finish their cake, Spock leads her to a far corner of the hall. "My wife, are you ready to leave?"

Sensing his desire to be alone with her she says, "Oh yes my husband. Let's escape this party."

They manage to slip out of the hall. That evening they set off for their three day honeymoon at the Hawaiian Islands.

oooooooooooooooooo

Two months have passed by since Spock and T'Mara's honeymoon. Spock is returning from a short term training cruise. As soon as he enters their home, he is greeted with a long tight hug and several kisses. Spock had acquired a home the month before they married, and now it is their place of residence. It is an old Victorian row house, conveniently located near the campus.

After their evening meal, they settle side by side on the love seat. Spock caresses her face with his two fingers. Sensing her tension he asks, "T'Mara, are you feeling alright? I notice your usual appetite was lacking."

She lays her head on his shoulder. "Just some Braxton Hicks contractions. I'll be alright." She feels certain that is all she been experiencing, for the baby is not due for another twenty-four days.

Spock had researched on his computer all that is involved with Vulcan/human pregnancies. So he is aware that Braxton Hicks are false labor pains. He holds her close to him as they share their hopes for their future.

That night T'Mara falls fast asleep. Spock is lying close behind her with his arm on her shoulder. After a few moments, he too falls into a deep sleep.

His time sense tells him he was asleep for an hour and thirty minutes till he was abruptly awakened by his wife. She is shaking him. "Spock, we need to get up now! The baby is ready to come."

He snaps awake. "Are you certain, my wife? The baby is not due for..."

She quickly cuts him off. "I'm sure! Please, we need to leave now unless you want to be the one to deliver our daughter into the world." Her voice reveals her anxiousness.

He gets out of the bed, then helps her to her feet. With sheer human nervousness, he grabs her overnight bag. She taps his bare shoulder. "Uh Spock, are you planning to arrive at the med center half naked?"

Since he is just wearing his fleet issued boxers, he quickly realizes his state of undress. He states quietly, "No." He quickly grabs his jeans, which she purchased for him while they were in Hawaii. He then grabs his Star Fleet sweatshirt. Once dressed, he puts on his walking shoes. He helps T'Mara put on her slippers. Now with both ready and her overnight bag in his hand, they leave their home.

When they arrive at Star Fleet Medical Center, a nurse assists T'Mara into a hover chair. She guides the chair into the birthing room. An assistant helps T'Mara onto the bed. "The obstetrician and Dr. McCoy will be here shortly."

T'Mara just nods. She looks up at him. "Spock, she soon will be here." She suddenly gasps as another strong contraction bears down on her.

Spock takes hold of her hand. He keeps trying to erase from his mind that Soltan sired the baby. He reminds himself of the illogic of dwelling on what had transpired. T'Mara is his bondmate and the baby girl she is about to give birth to will be theirs to cherish. He takes his other hand and brushes her hair from her eyes. "Yes, my asha, she is ready to meet her mother."

T'Mara adds, "And father." For a brief second she senses his unsettled feelings, then they are gone. She continues to keep her gaze upon his strong handsome face.

As the obstetrician enters the room, Spock releases T'Mara's hand. Being a Vulcan male, it was not his place to be present while his wife gives birth to their baby. But there is a part him that strongly wishes to stay. He looks back at T'Mara. "My wife, I will be in the waiting room," he says with some guilt.

T'Mara holds back her sadness. She figures it would be best not to ask him to stay. "Alright, my sweet."

After Spock leaves, Dr. Janice Edwards, the obstetrician, faces T'Mara. "Your husband does not wish to be present for the birth of his daughter?" she asks, perplexed.

Another contraction envelops T'Mara. She sucks in a deep breath. "Uh...it is the Vulcan way," she sadly states. She tries to remind herself that her husband will always struggle with his Vulcan/human self.

Dr. McCoy enters the room. He goes up to T'Mara's bedside. "Where is your husband? He should be here for you," McCoy gruffly states.

"He is out in the waiting area," she chokes out.

"Hold on, T'Mara, I'll get him back in here." McCoy marches out of the room. He proceeds to the waiting area. He sees Spock just standing with his hands clasped behind his back. McCoy tugs on his shirt sleeve. "Spock, turn around, it is me, McCoy."

Spock slowly turns around to face the good doctor. "Leonard, is there something wrong with T'Mara or the baby?" he asks, fearing that the delivery has gone awry.

"No...no...nothing is wrong." McCoy was not one to hide his emotions. "Damn it, man, you belong with your wife. She needs you there."

"But Doctor, you would not understand. Vulcan males usually do not..."

McCoy does not allow Spock to finish. "Don't give me that crap. Don't you get it, Spock? This time, listen to your human half. Your wife needs you by her side. Let that child's first sight be of her mother and father. Now go to that room. _Now,_ man." McCoy gestures with his hand out. He allows Spock to leave first.

Spock absorbs the good doctor's words. He realizes that he was acting foolishly. "Alright, doctor, and thank you." Spock heads back to the birthing room.

Spock stands right beside T'Mara's bedside. He grabs hold of her hand. He hears McCoy mutter "Not wise" but ignores the warning. As the contractions grew in intensity and frequency T'Mara squeezes her husband's hand even tighter. Spock almost reacts to the pain. He soon understands the doctor's warning.

Dr. Edwards tells her to push. T'Mara does and then screams out. This time Spock fears she might actually break the bones inside his hand; after all, she is half Vulcan. He manages to let go of her hand. T'Mara pushes again as McCoy tells Spock, "Here she comes. All seems well."

At last the baby emerges from T'Mara. Dr. Edwards cuts the cord, then she suctions the baby's airway. The baby starts to cry. A nurse cleans off the baby, then weighs and measures her. A small monitor registers her vitals. The nurse wraps the baby in a blanket. "She is a healthy one. Seven pounds and two ounces, and 21 inches long. Here is your little girl. Not bad for one born three weeks early. Probably due to her Vulcan genes. Mrs. Spock, here is your baby girl."

T'Mara holds her close to her. Her moist eyes meet Spock's eyes of contentment. "Look at her, my husband. Isn't she just precious?"

Spock is amazed on how much she resembles T'Mara. "Yes, just like her mother, so beautiful."

T'Mara raises the now quiet baby towards Spock. "Go ahead and hold your daughter."

Even though McCoy is still present, Spock gently and cautiously takes hold of the precious baby. Yes, she is his daughter. Seeing her face and the head full of dark brown waves of hair, he then carefully touches the tiny face. Her little eyes seem to lock onto his face. McCoy was correct, she just needs him to be a caring father. He then hands the baby back to his wife's loving arms. "T'Mara, what name have you chosen for her?"

Her face brightens. "I would like to call her T'Meika."

Dr. McCoy smiles at them both. "Now this is what I like to see, two parents adoring their little girl." He faces Spock. "Does the name have a meaning?"

"Indeed it does. It is an ancient name. It means one who is responsible, expressive, and inspirational."

"I like it. A pretty name for a pretty girl." McCoy glances at T'Mara. "We need to take T'Meika to an examination room to run some tests. It is a normal examination for cross-species babies. Don't worry, it will not take long."

The nurse gently takes hold of T'Meika and put her into a hover crib. Soon the two doctors, nurse, and T'Meika are gone from the room.

An hour later, the nurse returns with the hover crib. She maneuvers it next to T'Mara's bed. She pats T'Mara's hand. "Captain and Mrs. Spock, you little baby is healthy."

"Thank you," T'Mara says.

At last, they are all alone with T'Meika, who is now sound asleep. Spock pulls up a chair so he could be eye-level with his wife. His hand now covers hers. Both gaze at the sleeping infant. With joy, T'Mara says, "Look at her, Spock. I have a feeling she will be living up to her namesake."

Spock's eyes travel from their precious daughter back to his wife. He lets a rare happy smile come to his face. "Indeed." He is beginning to feel twice blessed, for he has T'Mara as his wife and now T'Meika, a daughter. Both, he will cherish all his living days. "My aisha, right now I am a man full of contentment.


End file.
